


Combien de péchés

by malurette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Daddy Issues, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Envy is an asshole, F/M, Fucked Up, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Manipulation, Mindfuck, Mommy Issues, One Shot Collection, Unrequited, but not the only one, homonculi, i'm one sick bastard
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>recueil de one-shot sur les homoncules et leur approche tordue de l'amour et du sexe ; à commencer par Lust, à suivre avec Envy ; et puis d'autres... <br/>1er volet : Lust/Havoc, Comme ça. 2ème : Lust/Scar, Attentes. 3ème : Lust/Envy, Se jouer. 4ème : Envy, Wrath, Ed et Al, L'amour fraternel n'existe pas. <br/>5ème : Envy/Rose, Des horreurs. <br/>6ème : Dante/Rose, Pire encore. <br/>7ème : Dante/Sloth, Amour et haine. <br/>8ème : Greed x Lust, Par leur nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lust/Havoc -

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Ask Don't Tell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/686551) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si elle n’y avait pas été obligée, elle aurait aimé le séduire juste pour le fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le travail et le plaisir  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Lust/Jean Havoc, mention de Roy Mustang et Riza Hawkeye  
>  **Genre :**  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « péchés capitaux » pour 7_couples  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tomes 8-9 il me semble ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~800

Cet arriviste de Roy Mustang, sur la piste du meurtrier de son ami Hughes, se rapprochait un peu trop de la vérité, d’une vérité qui le dépassait, au goût de Father. Quel comble ça serait si, en éliminant un petit fouineur gênant, les homoncules s’étaient accidentellement créé un ennemi acharné qui n’aurait pas fouillé si loin autrement…  
Lust craignait qu’on ne l’envoie séduire directement ce Mustang. Un étude préliminaire du personnage tua dans l’œuf très rapidement cette idée. À la lumière de sa jeunesse passée comme fils d’une madame de maison close, il devait donc connaître toutes les ficelles du métier des courtisanes : il se méfierait de toute approche ouvertement séductrice, et Lust manquait de subtilité pour se faire passer pour une dame plus ordinaire, plus prude. Qui sait, en plus, quel genre de dame lui plairait, à ce type, quel type elle devrait adopter ? Ajoutée à ça, sa proximité indécente avec son premier lieutenant… bien qu’il soit impossible de prouver quoi que ce soit quant à leur relation, ni son degré exact, compliquait encore les approches.

Ils choisirent donc une approche indirecte, jetant leur dévolu sur le sous-lieutenant Jean Havoc. D’une part, après Riza Hawkeye, c’était lui le plus proche de Mustang, donc le plus susceptible de détenir des informations utiles sur son supérieur ; d’autre part, sensible aux charmes de la gent féminine, notamment ceux déployés en abondance par Lust, il était susceptible de les céder, ces informations, pour peu qu’on sache le gouverner. Et Lust comme Father avaient toute confiance dans ses capacités à prendre emprise sur lui.

Jean Havoc se révéla une cible… intéressante à séduire. Oui, l’homme était facilement attiré par son physique, mais avait le bon goût de ne pas s’y limiter. Il avait conscience tant de ses propres que de ses limites et mesurait soigneusement ses chances de plaire à une fille. Il avait tout autant conscience des attentes potentielles de la délicieuse jeune femme rencontrée par chance. S’il ne se fit bien sûr pas beaucoup prier pour se laisser séduire, il fit de son mieux pour ne pas croire à la facilité des choses et être le séducteur chevaleresque qui fit montre de toutes les attentions nécessaires pour la convaincre qu’il méritait une chance. 

C’était adorable de prévenance. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas deviner que même s’il avait été le plus odieux des machistes persuadé que toute femme sur qui il posait le regard était tenue de retourner ses sentiments, Lust aurait quand même dû s’y plier, pour sa mission. Au lieu de ça, c’est lui qui se montrait prévenant envers elle, comme s’il pensait ne rien mériter du tout et prenait chaque faveur de la part de Lust comme une bénédiction inattendue. Pauvre garçon, c’en était même émouvant.  
Lust se fit la réflexion que s’il n’y avait pas eu cette mission de lui soutirer à tout prix des informations, si elle avait pu le fréquenter sans arrière pensée, elle l’aurait même trouvé… divertissant. Et agréable. Elle aurait aimé le séduire juste pour s’amuser un peu. Et l’aurait épargné ensuite.  
En prime, Jean se montra d’une droiture à toute épreuve. Attentionné envers elle, et d’une loyauté incroyable envers son chef et ses principes. C’était peut-être à la base un campagnard sans beaucoup d’éducation et pas le plus brillant élément qui soit, mais c’était avant tout un homme sérieux, fidèle à ses serments, conscient que même pour épater une fille, le règlement c’est le règlement. Il ne lui livra strictement aucune information confidentielle. Il ne lui fournit qu’au compte goutte des bribes qu’elle possédait déjà, qui n’incriminaient rien ni personne, sans jamais mentir, sans rien embellir, sans s’en servir le moins du monde pour se faire mousser. Son désir d’impressionner sa belle s’arrêtait où commençait le moindre début de menace envers son travail. Tant d’amour pour son corps d’armée, c’était presque incroyable !

Mais quelque part, malgré la vexation de se voir ainsi reléguée au second plan, Lust pouvait admirer une telle dévotion à une cause. N’en faisait-elle pas autant, pour une autre ? Dommage qu’elle ne lui soit pas destinée, mais après tout, Lust aurait méprisé un abruti capable de trahir la confiance placée en lui par qui que ce soit juste pour les beaux yeux d’une inconnue. Qu’il soit capable de lui résister, alors même qu’il donnait tous les signes d’être tombé très amoureux, était impressionnant en soi. Et même admirable.  
Mais contre-productif concernant l’objectif fixé. Même si elle l’appréciait encore plus, Lust ne pouvait plus se permettre de perdre plus de temps avec lui, désormais. Quel gâchis, tout de même…


	2. Scar/Lust - Libre arbitre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A-t-elle ou non une âme, et est-ce tellement important ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Libre arbitre  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Lust/Scar  
>  **Genre :** drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « péchés capitaux » pour 7_couples   
> **Nombre de mots :** 700

Lust est une Homoncule. L’humain qui l’a créée l’a rejetée et Dante l’a recueillie, soignée, éduquée. Elle sait qu’elle est différente des êtres humains. La Pierre Rouge la rend quasiment immortelle, elle possède un pouvoir que les humains n’ont pas. Ses ongles incassables et extensibles à volonté sont plus tranchants, plus rapides et plus solides que la plupart des armes, plus efficaces que beaucoup d’alchimies de combat. Elle inspire un désir dévorant que beaucoup d’humains confondent avec l’amour et qui les plie à sa volonté – par extension, à celle de sa Maîtresse.   
De plus – ou de moins peut-être – elle n’a pas d’âme. Ça l’empêche d’utiliser l’alchimie, mais quel besoin en aurait-elle, avec ses griffes et sa séduction ? ou de ressentir de l’amour, mais à ce que Dante dit et à ce que Lust voit des effets qu’elle produit sur ses cibles, c’est pour le mieux. L’amour est une faiblesse, une illusion qui cause de graves dommages à ceux qui l’éprouvent et y perdent la raison. Y résister la préserve. Lust devrait percevoir cette différence comme une chance, une supériorité.  
Et pourtant, elle ne peut s’empêcher d’y voir un manque. De se demander, mais enfin, quelle est cette folie que les autres ressentent et qui la laisse indifférente ? L’amour peut servir à manipuler les êtres, les fait terriblement souffrir quand il ne trouve pas d’issue, ou au contraire en trouve une trop tôt, mais semble également les rendre heureux et leur permettre de dépasser toutes leurs limites. Et n’est-elle pas, elle-même, une illusion, un simulacre de vie ? Vit-elle seulement ?

Cet homme, Scar, affirme la connaître et reconnaître en elle quelque chose d’humain. Lust nie que les souvenirs qu’il éveille en elle soit réellement les siens. Elle les voit défiler mais ils ne s’accompagnent d’aucun sentiment, après tout. Il assure avoir depuis longtemps transcendé tout désir charnel et n’éprouver pour elle qu’amour pur et compassion, comme il est attendu d’un moine, ou d’un jeune frère pour sa belle-sœur. Qu’il ne cherche pas à la posséder, à la faire sienne, ni même à se mettre à ses pieds et se faire posséder par elle. Qu’il voudrait la libérer. Libérer sa volonté des chaînes que Dante lui a imposées.

Aucune Pierre Philosophale ne créera une âme pour elle, affirme-t-il, et Dante ne compte certainement pas tenir cette part de leur marché. Mais si elle tient tant à obtenir une âme, c’est que son esprit en a une image suffisamment claire pour, peut-être, ne pas en avoir besoin.   
Il ajoute que s’il a longtemps cru qu’un être sans âme était une abomination ne méritant pas d’exister, à force de la fréquenter, il a réalisé son erreur. Elle est parfaite telle qu’elle est. Il répète que peu importe, finalement, qu’elle ait ou non cette âme. Peut-être en a-t-elle déjà une, après tout. Et si elle n’en a pas, il ne voit pas le besoin de lui en ajouter une. Elle a suffisamment de sentiments comme ça ; ce qu’il lui manque, c’est d’apprendre à les reconnaître et les nommer. Ils sont déjà tous en elle.   
Il n’ose plus espérer que peut-être, elle pourrait éprouver de l’amour en retour envers lui. Qui qu’elle choisisse, quel que soit le chemin qu’elle emprunte, il souhaite juste qu’elle soit heureuse. 

Lust trouve son discours confus. Pourquoi vient-il, maintenant, perturber complètement sa vision du monde ? Les choses seraient plus simples si comme dans les contes il prétendait qu’il l’aimait et que son amour pour elle lui permettrait de partager son âme. Mais non, les contes sont juste de jolis mensonges, il ne veut pas qu’elle lui soit redevable de quoi que ce soit, liée à lui par quelque façon que ce soit. Il faut qu’elle découvre sa propre vérité et fasse ses propres choix elle-même.   
Si c’est ça qu’être un humain veut dire, perdu dans un monde qui n’a aucun sens et où on ne peut avoir aucune certitude, alors il était plus facile d’être un homoncule esclave d’un maître qui vous empêche de penser. Mais c’est trop tard, elle n’arrivera plus à oublier le libre arbitre qu’elle a gagné, désormais.   
Et la plus grande confusion c’est encore de penser qu’elle s’est mise à l’aimer, et qu’il ne veut plus d’elle…


	3. Lust x Envy - Les désirs des autres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui abuse de qui dans ce jeu sordide ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Les désirs des autres  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages :** Envy x Lust  
>  **Genre :** non-con  
>  **Gradation :** R / M  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « péchés capitaux » pour 7_couples   
> **Avertissement :** non descriptif mais tordu  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400+

Lust utilise le sexe comme pouvoir. C’est ainsi qu’elle est faite. Elle attire les humains, de façon irrésistible, et tire plaisir de la domination. Mais les humains seulement ; elle n’a aucun intérêt concernant les autres homoncules. 

Envy ne désire pas Lust en tant que telle, mais il est… intrigué… par ces jeux, et vexé par les commentaires de Lust sur son inadéquation. Les différences entre humains et homoncules l’entraînent dans une boucle infinie de supériorité et d’infériorité tour à tour, chaque nouveau détail relançant la roue pour un tour. Il veut savoir. Il veut effacer toute possibilité de se sentir inférieur. Et ce petit sourire qu’elle a quand elle prétend que cette différence, ces jeux, cette inconnue sont triviaux. Rien ne peut être trivial s’il en est exclus ! Ou alors il faut que ça soit lui qui décide que c’est en-dessous de ce qu’il vaut. Ça n’est pas à Lust de prendre le pas sur lui… alors ça sera l’inverse.   
Il ne veut même pas la posséder, juste… exercer de la violence, de la force, produire de la douleur. Parce qu’il ne comprend pas, et que c’est ça qu’il ressent. Ce que les autres ont, ou font, et lui pas, même s’il n’en a pas spécialement envie il faut quand même qu’il se l’approprie, ou s’il ne peut pas, qu’il le détruise.   
Et ces humains, alors, est-ce aussi cela qu’ils ressentent ? De l’humiliation, dans cet acte grotesque ? Il ne sait toujours pas. Lust prétend que non, en tout cas pas toujours ; on dirait qu’elle souligne qu’alors, si c’est ça qu’il ressent, il s’est fait avoir. Elle-même est restée de marbre tout du long. Elle se rajuste, comme s’il n’était rien arrivé. L’acte n’a laissé semble-t-il aucune souillure sur elle, en elle. 

Envy a succombé a des désirs qui n’étaient pas les siens mais une copie imposée. Lui seul s’en sent sali, par l’horreur de s’être abaissé à quelque chose où il n’était pas en contrôle et dont il n’a rien retiré. Alors qu’il pensait exercer sa propre volonté, sa propre force, il était en fait manipulé, par elle ou par autre chose, il ne sait même pas quoi, et pour quoi encore ? Rien.   
Il n’y trouve aucun accomplissement, il n’y a même pas une leçon qu’il puisse en tirer, en tout cas qu’il accepte d’en tirer. Au final, enfoncé un peu plus dans son ignorance donc son manque de contrôle, Envy ne peut que détester Lust un peu plus, mépriser ces humains parce que d’une façon ou d’une autre c’est toujours leur faute quelque part, et se haïr lui-même.


	4. Evy, Wrath, Ad, Al - Amour ou inceste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'amour fraternel n'existe pas. Ou alors c'est un péché.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** L’amour fraternel n’existe pas   
> **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Envy, Edward et Alphonse Elric, anim!Wrath  
>  **Genre :** tordu  
>  **Gradation :** R / M  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « péchés capitaux » pour 7_couples   
> **Avertissements :** suggestion d’inceste et d’abus sur mineur  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** assez loin dans la 1ère série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 666

Envy ne fait pas mystère de haïr les Frères Elric. Il préférerait et affirme simplement les mépriser, mais c’est plus fort que lui. Ils soulèvent en lui des sentiments plus violents qu’il ne voudrait admettre, ce brillant Alchimiste d’Acier et son jeune frère.   
Ceux qui sont aimés,   
ceux qui sont nés à la lumière,  
ceux qui ont eu une vraie mère,  
ceux que leur père a désirés…

Il devrait peut-être avoir pitié d’Alphonse qui existe dans l’ombre d’Edward. C’est pourtant un alchimiste capable lui aussi, d’ailleurs le Chef l’a mis sur leur liste de candidats possibles au sacrifice, autant voire même plus que son frère. Mais à côté de ça, il est constamment négligé par les autres. Il ne s’est pas présenté au concours national, on l’oublie donc. Alors qu’il en avait les capacités aussi ! Personne ne connaît son visage, et quand on rencontre son armure pour la première fois on le prend pour son frère. Son corps est entièrement détruit, là où son frère a sauvé l’essentiel du sien. Pour ceux qui savent, ça veut dire qu’il est allé encore plus loin en ouvrant la Porte ; pour le commun des mortels il est juste devenu un truc monstrueux, non humain.   
Pour quelqu’un de moins optimiste, sa situation serait vraiment désespérée. Alphonse, pourtant, s’accroche envers et contre tout.   
Quelque part, sa situation n’est pas très éloignée de celle d’Envy lui-même, ses capacités et son identité négligées en faveur de l’Autre plus célèbre… ouis mais he ben non, il le néglige lui aussi et s’acharne sur Edward avant tout. 

Ce sale nabot ressemble trop à leur père ; des deux, son visage était nettement plus semblable même avant qu’Al perde le sien. En prime, là où Al est effacé et facile à vivre, Ed est trop arrogant : ça rappelle à Envy ses propres mauvais côtés et le force à se focaliser sur lui.   
Alors il tient à le faire souffrir autant qu’il a souffert et ça ne fera qu’accroître leur ressemblance intérieure. Il va mettre le doigt, encore et encore, sur l’abandon, la négligence, la rage !

Quand Envy gagne lui-même un nouveau frère, ce nouveau Wrath, cet enfant perdu recueilli par hasard et qu’il faut bien éduquer, il le modèle à son image. Cet enfant sauvage innocent, il se plaît à le détruire et à en faire un monstre de frustration. Parce qu’il n’est pas question que quelqu’un qui lui ressemble ait plus de chance que lui !   
Wrath sera donc un faire-valoir pour lui et Envy le rendra à la fois aussi malheureux qu’il l’est lui-même et le plus dépendant de lui qu’il le peut. Parce qu’il refuse d’admettre qu’une relation aimante puisse exister entre deux frères. En prenant comme modèle celle qu’il croit être celle d’Ed et Al, il se persuade qu’il y a quelque chose de pervers, de malsain entre eux. 

À ses yeux, il faut forcément qu’Ed exerce un abus de pouvoir sur Al, qu’il l’écrase pour augmenter sa propre importance. Et quand Al prétend que non pas du tout, qu’ils s’aiment très fort tous les deux et qu’aucun n’essaie jamais de faire le moindre mal à l’autre, Envy prend ça comme une preuve supplémentaire que ça ne tourne pas rond, qu’ils doivent éprouver l’un pour l’autre des sentiments contre nature. Dans son monde, l’amour familial n’est qu’un mensonge. Il n’y a que la force, le profit, et éventuellement, quand il jette un coup d’œil en coin à Lust, le sexe, ce qui rejoint encore la force et le profit de toute façon.   
Et, pris dans l’étrange conflit familial entre homoncules et humains, c’est le jeune Wrath qui trinque…

Mais même en sachant parfaitement qu’il s’applique à tout bousiller, Envy serait surpris si on lui disait tout de go que quand il affirme exercer ses propres choix selon l’ordre naturel des choses, ce qu’il reproduit là est seulement la dynamique qu’il subit entre le souvenir de son père et la jalousie qui le ramène toujours à son frère.


	5. Envy vs Rose - Pas juste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Péché d'Envie : refus de se réjouir du bonheur d'autrui, ou satisfaction de son malheur. Et Envy s'y tient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Pas juste  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Envy et le fils de Rose ; mention de Dante x Envy, Dante/Rose, les soldats de Hakuro x Rose  
>  **Genre :** horreur psychologique  
>  **Gradation :** R / M  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Avertissements :** mention de viol, d'abus divers, dont inceste et torture psychologique – mais rien de graphiquement décrit  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** 1ère série, épisodes 39, 40, 44 ; allusions aux épisodes 14 et 50  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300 et des poussières

C’est répugnant, absolument répugnant, tous ces bons sentiments, grince Envy. Il regarde ce tas de viande froide qu’est Dante qui regarde la chair fraîche de Rose qui regarde son paquet de viande rouge en langes, et c’est _écœurant_.

L’admiration que cette vieille salope a pour le corps de cette fille, elle n’en a jamais eu la moitié pour lui, même quand il prenait complaisamment chacune des formes qu’elle lui demandait.  
L’amour d’une mère comme celui que cette fille porte à son gniard, il n’en a jamais eu non plus. C’est complètement injuste. Ils sont tous les deux le produit d’un acte immonde, une naissance qui n’aurait jamais dû se produire, mais _ce_ mioche est aimé et choyé, quand _lui_ , celle qui aurait dû être sa mère le traite comme un jouet.

Qu’est-ce que ce gamin a de plus que lui, hein ? le fait d’être faible et mortel ? ce que ces connards d’alchimistes appellent une âme et dont personne n’a jamais prouvé l’existence, non, même pas ces enfoirés de frères Elric malgré leur boîte de conserve ambulante !

Dante a promis de lui arracher les yeux s’il fait du mal à Rose – et de sa part, ça n’est pas une parole en l’air, elle le ferait vraiment. Bien sûr, il cicatriserait aussitôt et pourrait se refaire des yeux encore plus beaux que ceux de n’importe qui s’il le voulait, mais ça reste épouvantablement désagréable, comme sensation.  
Et même, il n’a pas spécialement envie de porter l’uniforme d’Amestris, ni la trogne d’un soldat quelconque, pour le moment. Ni même d’un général.

Alors à la place, quand Rose et Dante regardent ailleurs, il crache avec tout le fiel qu’il peut, à l’oreille du marmot :  
« OK, on n’a pas de bol, toi et moi. Nos pères nous ont abandonnés, tous les deux. Mais _moi_ au moins, je sais qui c’est, mon père. »


	6. Dante/Sloth - Tiède

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle la déteste, elle la déteste tellement, elle et son apathie !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Tiède  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Dante/Sloth, Hohenheim/Trisha, Envy  
>  **Genre :** glauque  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « péchés capitaux » pour 7_couples   
> **Notes :** Nelja m’avait écrit un PWP une fois sur ce « couple » et il était bel et bon, mais aujourd’hui je me rends compte que je ne peux plus le faire marcher moi-même  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500+

La nouvelle homoncule faisait partie de la famille avant même sa renaissance. Quelle ironie : la nouvelle femme de l’ex, la mère d’enfants prometteurs, recrée, devenant ainsi leur fille bâtarde qu’ils rejettent et que Dante adopte… Quelque part, c’est risible. Dante refuse de voir le côté tragique pour les humains, ayant perdu au fil des siècles le peu d’empathie qu’elle avait pu avoir à l’origine. 

Cette Sloth, Dante la considère avec curiosité, à défaut de bienveillance. Elle tient son rôle, sous son apparence actuelle de grand-mère : la nécessité d’apparaître attentionnée et même gentille. Ça renforce en vérité sa haine et son aversion autant pour l’humanité que pour les homoncules.   
Elle n’a que du mépris pour ce nouvel être, le fantôme d’une bobonne, l’image maternelle que s’en faisaient des enfants. Mais elle peut devenir un pion utile, et pour cela Dante entend bien la dresser… et peut-être bien la pervertir au passage, par vengeance.   
Mais Sloth est dépourvue de tout désir, et de tout attrait. C’est une masse apathique qui obéit aveuglément, mais sans aucune diligence, et sans rien vouloir pour elle-même. Rien, rien de rien en elle ne transparaît du charme qu’elle aurait pu exercer de son vivant sur Hohenheim.   
Il sera facile de la glisser dans une position d’autorité au sein de l’Armée où elle sera discrète et efficace et où personne ne devrait croire que son patron se la tape. Elle servira docilement tous leurs grands plans, comme un parfait petit pion, mais sans aucun extra, sans rien pour nourrir les petits plans mesquins à côté. 

Dante a essayé une fois, par haine, de voir ce qu’elle valait, et ce fut une déception terrible. Elle confirme juste que les filles ne lui font rien. Elle a essayé de déguiser ça par la nécessité de lui apprendre à contrôler ses tentacules d’eau : elle les maîtrise en combat mais est totalement incompétente en sexe.   
Renforcée dans sa simple idée de dégoût, Dante se désintéresse de Sloth. Qu’elle remplisse sa mission loin de son regard ! Et elle la laisse à Envy si jamais il la veut. Sait-on jamais, avec ses idées tordues de s’approprier et de détruire ce qui était à son père… Mais même lui avec son Œdipe carabiné n’y trouve aucun attrait. 

Sloth se rappelle à son souvenir le jour où il apparaît urgent de récupérer le nouveau petit Wrath. Elle trouve alors auprès de lui son rôle prédestiné de mère. Et pour Dante qui ne comprend absolument rien à l’instinct maternel ni pour elle-même d’abord ni chez les autres ensuite, y reste hostile. Comme ça ne peut pas lui servir, elle considère que Sloth n’est absolument rien, rien de plus. Elle n’est pas une femme, pas une amante, pour personne. C’est une vague employée, ni assez brillante pour faire sa fierté si assez mauvaise pour lui donner la satisfaction de pouvoir s’en plaindre. Elle est tiède, elle est molle et c’est tout. Un raté total, la preuve que les enfants ne devraient pas se créer des jouets d’adultes.  
…et peut-être que les adultes ne devraient pas non plus se mêler des jouets de leurs enfants ?


	7. Dante, Rose, Gluttony - Dégoûtant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante a horreur des enfants et décide de s'amuser de l'amour que Rose semble leur porter de façon inconditionnelle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Des goûts et des dégoûts  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Dante( x Envy), Rose (x Gluttony)  
>  **Genre :** horreur  
>  **Gradation :** R+ / M+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « péchés capitaux » pour 7_couples   
> **Avertissements :** inceste, viol, abus divers  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** assez loin dans la série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~800

Dante s’ennuie. Depuis des siècles qu’elle est en vie, elle a pour ainsi dire fait le tour de ce qui est possible de faire. Elle a tout vu ou presque. Elle a tenté de prendre des amants pour remplacer Hohenheim et les a traités comme bon lui semblait pour se divertir. Elle a tenté une ou deux fois de prendre des amantes et n’en a rien retiré de probant. Elle a essayé toutes les perversions mais n’en a pas trouvé beaucoup de vraiment amusante. 

Pourtant elle n’est toujours pas prête à admettre qu’il pourrait être temps de mourir enfin. Sa haine et son amour perverti survivent depuis bien trop longtemps pour qu’elle arrive à les éteindre. Au fil de ses transfert dans de nouveaux corps et de ses tentatives infructueuses pour donner de nouvelles directions à ses désirs, elle s’est même tapé, une fois, juste une, l’interdit ultime.   
Juste pour voir ce que ça ferait, elle a joué avec les horreurs dans la tête d’Envy, avec sa propre nécessité dévorante de prendre la place du père qui l’a abandonné. Voir les tourments émotionnels se peindre sur le visage du fils perdu s’est révélé vaguement amusant mais pas si satisfaisant. Sur le plan physique, d’ailleurs, ce fut une catastrophe. 

Dante ne recommencera plus, non pas pour des questions morales, mais parce que ça serait une perte de temps. Il faudra qu’elle trouve d’autres moyens de se divertir. Oh, et malheureusement, il lui faudra patienter quelques décennies avant de pouvoir de nouveau pousser Envy à se prêter à des jeux sur d’autres victimes. Mais elle le connaît comme si elle l’avait fait : ça lui reviendra bien un jour. Il est presque aussi tordu qu’elle et inventera ses propres idées cruelles auxquelles Dante ne pense pas elle-même. Elle attend qu’il la surprenne. 

 

Et dans l’interim il lui faut bien faire elle-même preuve d’inventivité. Présentement elle a sous la main cette fille qui a aimé Edward, le fils magnifique du traître. Malgré les siècles, aveuglée par sa passion pour Hohenheim dont elle n’a jamais admis la fin, Dante s’imagine encore que ça fonctionne forcément dans les deux sens et que donc Ed l’a aimée aussi en retour. Cette fille, donc, elle l’a recueillie après qu’elle ait été terriblement souillée, terrifiée par l’épreuve traversée et incapable d’en comprendre pleinement toutes les retombées. 

De derrière l’utilité qu’elle pourra en tirer, Dante éprouve envers elle une vague compassion. Elle se souvient de la fois où elle cédé aux envies de son homme et porté pour lui une chose qu’elle n’a jamais franchement aimée. Elle avait detesté être enceinte et même de son vivant n’a jamais réussi à aimer leurs fils ; Rose, elle, n’a même pas choisi la situation, elle la subit sans avoir son mot à dire.   
Pour l’instant, elle ne semble pas mesurer toute l’ampleur de l’horreur ; Dante ne sait pas ce que Rose comprend ou non de ce qui lui arrive, mais elle en ressent du dégoût par procuration.   
Quand Rose, dans son délire, parvient à prendre la promesse d’un enfant comme une bénédiction, innocente de l’acte qui a causé sa conception, Dante ne parvient pas à comprendre ce détachement et son dégoût grandit encore plus. 

Son regard tombe alors sur Gluttony et une idée perverse, portée par ses propres aversions et ses idées de ce qu’elle voudrait être universel, germe dans son esprit dérangé. Cet homoncule a l’apparence et le comportement d’un bébé, pourtant, personne ne devrait le trouver mignon. Même Lust que Dante a chargée de le surveiller doit le trouver stupide et ridicule et éprouver envers lui plus d’exaspération que de sympathie ; et une personne lambda, n’ayant aucun attachement envers lui, devrait en former uniquement du dégoût. 

Dante décide donc de l’utiliser comme test : cette Rose naïve qui aime tous les enfants sans distinction, que va-t-elle ressentir envers lui ? Peut-elle lui montrer ses aspects les plus monstrueux et lui prouver que tous les bébés ne sont pas adorables, que certains sont purement et simplement répugnants ?  
Voici ses ordres : qu’il lèche, sans mordre ; interdiction formelle de la manger ; qu’il attende de voir  
si elle fond comme une friandise ou une crème glacée sous ses coups de langue. Le temps qu’il faudra…

Et Dante attend avec curiosité, se délectant de la confusion de Rose et pariant avec elle-même. Elle espère que cet enfant-là lui donne du plaisir malgré elle et que la surprise la plonge en pleine confusion et lui apprenne enfin la répulsion envers son corps et ce qui y grandit ; mais elle n’exclue pas que la terreur l’emporte avant. Et si même ça devait échouer, il lui resterait toujours Envy, en jouant sur la corde sensible des affections supposées du FullMetal Nabot…


	8. Greed/Lust - Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Est-ce vraiment un péché, est-ce normal pour eux...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Par leur nature  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Greed & Lust  
>  **Genre :** with benefits  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « péchés capitaux » pour 7_couples   
> **Nombre de mots :** ~900

Greed veut posséder tout ce qui existe, et même ce qui n’existe pas. Lust inspire le désir que les humains confondent facilement avec l’amour. Tous deux sont aux ordres de Father et ne se rendent pas tout de suite compte qu’ils peuvent également avoir leur propre volonté.

Quand l’envie les prend tous les deux d’essayer de baiser, pour voir ce que ça fait, ça n’est pas pour eux un acte de subversion, de désobéissance. Father n’a jamais formellement interdit les relations entre Homoncules, par exemple. Peut-être n’a-t-il simplement pas pensé que ça serait nécessaire. Qu’étant tous deux ses enfants, même s’ils ont été créés adultes à des époques différentes et n’ont pas grandi ensemble, ils se considéreraient comme frère et sœur, à la façon des humains qu’ils méprisent. Et en général Father pense à tout… mais peut-être que ça lui est tout simplement indifférent.   
Ça n’est pas prendre une initiative envers leurs Grands Plans, puisque ça n’implique qu’eux deux, aucun humain, aucun autre Homoncule, pas Father non plus, et qu’ils n’imaginent pas que ça puisse avoir des conséquences. Ils ne sont pas humains, après tout, ils sont loin au-dessus de leurs tracas habituels. 

En fait, dans leur conception biaisée du monde construite par Father, ils pensent tout simplement que céder à cette envie vient de leur nature. Ils n’ont pas d’âme, leur volonté est subordonnée à celle du Maître qui les a créés à partir d’une partie de lui, élevés selon leur sentiment prédominant, instruits pour devenir ses fidèles soldats. Ils ont chacun un pouvoir surnaturel qui les met à part des êtres humains, et un trait de caractère dominant que les humains considèrent comme un péché et que Father seul sait canaliser de façon positive pour atteindre leur grand but commun.   
Est-ce échapper à l’éducation qu’il leur donne que de céder aux bas instincts de ce trait de personnalité, donc une régression, une erreur, ou est-ce juste… l’ordre des choses ? S’ils sont intrinsèquement liés par leur nature à s’adonner chacun à leur vice, ils n’y peuvent rien… 

Il n’y a entre eux aucun grand sentiment d’attachement, seulement de la curiosité. L’acte ne leur apporte pas grand plaisir non plus. Ni déplaisir, d’ailleurs. Lust n’en tire pas l’impression de puissance qu’elle a d’habitude à dominer un être humain et à le plier à sa volonté. Greed en jouit mais trouve que ça manque de quelque chose. C’était… amusant à tenter, mais quelque peu frustrant.   
En fait, ils en retirent encore plus de curiosité. Le décalage entre leurs attentes et la réalité, ce qu’ils se découvrent, les fait s’interroger.   
Pourquoi et comment un tel résultat ? Les relations des Homoncules entre eux sont-elles forcément différentes de celles avec les humains ? Doivent-ils être frustrés dans leurs désirs… ne jamais pouvoir accomplir totalement leurs buts ? Ont-ils un pouvoir supplémentaire, une supériorité sur les humains mais qui s’annule quand ils sont ensemble ? Ce pouvoir, ce trait de caractère, le péché qu’ils sont censés incarner, quelle est sa réalité, auraient-ils d’autres attentes, seraient-ils autre chose de plus que juste ça ?  
S’ils se découvrent des buts divergents de celui pour lequel Father les a rassemblés, est-ce un nouveau péché que de vouloir les accomplir également, en plus et à côté du sien ? ou… à la place… une libération ?

Greed n’en est pas encore à se rebeller et Lust n’en aurait même pas l’idée. Mais la curiosité apportée par ce premier acte accompli de leur propre volonté a planté les graines de la réflexion, dans des directions différentes.   
Leurs buts futurs ne tarderont pas à diverger également entre eux. La quête de Greed est portée par des envies plus intenses, plus rapides, plus indépendantes. Égoïstement, il utilisera tout ce qui est à sa portée pour lui-même, et si ça veut dire tromper et trahir, tant pis !  
Lust se contente plus facilement de ce qu’elle a. Jusqu’au bout, elle gardera sa fierté d’Homoncule, persuadée de valoir plus que les humains et préférant jouir intensément de ce qui la met à part, au-dessus d’eux plutôt que de chercher une quelconque ressemblance, d’amorcer la moindre iniative personnelle de rapprochement. 

Des attentes incompatibles émergent en eux à des moments différents. Et comme il n’y a toujours pas de grand attachement entre eux, au contraire même : Greed commence à exaspérer Lust, le jour où il décide de claquer la porte il n’est pas question de s’enfuir ensemble. L’idée leur semblerait terriblement saugrenue à tous les deux. Lust est fidèle à Father et Greed ne voit pas pourquoi il s’encombrerait d’elle dans sa quête personnelle.   
S’ils ne virent pas totalement ennemis, si Father laisse l’enfant rebelle courir un peu sans lancer ses frères à ses trousses pour le ramener de force à la maison ou le tuer, leurs relations seront quand même hostile désormais.   
Ceux qui restent conçoivent du ressentiment envers celui qui a trahi, à la mesure de l’importance qu’eux accordent à la loyauté. Lust développe même un certain mépris envers le souvenir de Greed, celui qui a tout chamboulé et qui est parti. Et pour Greed, Lust devient celle qui l’a perturbé et qui reste bêtement esclave. 

Telles que sont les choses, à moins d’un revirement inattendu de l’un ou de l’autre, leurs chances de se retrouver sont des plus minces, mais c’est sans regret de leur part.


End file.
